Mine to Torture
by Diary
Summary: Re-posted under different title. Near is a Wammy, and due to an unfortunate compulsion on Mello's part, he'll reluctantly stand up for the younger boy when the need arises. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

* * *

"Mine," Near says, angrily.

Sighing, Mello braces himself. Sometimes, he really hates this compulsion he has. Stepping out from behind the shady tree he was about to sit under, he says, quietly, "You must be new to Edison's; my name's Mello, and if you mess with any Wammy, you deal with me. I may not look like much, but if you ask Jack Parker about me, his reaction will tell everything you need to know. Give Near his toy back, and we can all walk away with no trouble."

The boy is taller and burlier, a surly look on his face. He scoffs and begins to tear the tail off of the stuffed toy, causing Near to clench his fists. Mello quickly steps in front of the younger boy, extending his arm backwards, palm opened towards Near. Of course, he thinks, bitterly. Near can talk to a hysterical, traumatised rape victim or dissect a dead body with no sign of humanity, but if anyone dares mess with his precious little stuffed rat, he'll turn into a crying, fist-flying little fool.

It's frankly creepy, and for all the times Mello has considered the younger boy an abomination, creepy isn't really a word he'd normally associate with Near.

"Give it back," Mello says, already preparing for the bloody nose and painful bruises. As soon as he throws the first punch, this other boy will make sure he'll be feeling pain for weeks, and then, adults will show up. Of course, he'll claim Mello attacked him, which will be the truth, and Mello will have to do without chocolate for days until Roger finally gets tired of everybody refusing to go near him (Mello) and will prematurely lift the ban.

All because Near is creepily attached to a toy that had been given to him as an insult.

The tail hits the ground, and Mello is kicking the boy and punching him before Near has a chance to launch. He knows that if he doesn't attack, Near will, and in order to win against the younger boy, Mello needs him to stay alive and mobile.

Obviously, the Edison boy didn't expect Mello to actually do anything because he cries out in pain and drops the rat, staring at Mello in shock. The lack of retaliation causes some part of Mello's mind to stop his body from continuing the attack. While they're staring at one another, Mello sees in Near in his peripheral vision, quietly creeping over and grabbing the rat and the tail, quickly retreating from the line of fire.

"I can do a lot worse," Mello finally says, ignoring the guilt at the bruise forming on the other boy's face and the way he stands stronger on the leg Mello didn't kick. "I can do things without even touching you," he warns, truthfully. "Leave Near and all other Wammys alone."

"He insulted me," the other boy says, reproachfully.

Mello imagines Roger saying, _I'm sure he didn't mean to_. Unlike the director, Mello isn't so sure that Near doesn't mean to and doesn't know exactly how his words and actions come across, as well as the effect they have on people. "He insults everyone," Mello says, coolly. "That doesn't mean you have a right to take his toy and ruin it." Not that Mello can't understand and sympathise with the desire to do so.

"Look," he says, awkwardly, "Edison kids are allowed to come into Wammys anytime during the day. If any Wammy bothers you, come and tell one of the employees. I am sorry Near insulted you, and I get wanting to put him in his place. You have no idea how much I get it. But taking his toy and damaging it, that's bullying, and I refuse to let anyone bully a Wammy."

Scowling, the other boy turns and walks away.

Sighing, not sure whether to feel relieved or anxious, Mello turns to Near, who's sitting on the ground, stroking the toy rat, and says, "We're going back to Wammys, right now."

Nodding, Near stands. "Thank you, Mello."

"Where's the tail," Mello inquires, exasperated. He looks around to make sure no Edison gang is coming to surround him and Near. That's never happened before, but it could.

Near pats the front of his pyjamas.

"Good," he says, grabbing Near's hand. He hates having to hold hands with Near, but the younger boy always walks slightly faster when he does. Right now, Mello just wants to get him and Near back inside Wammys before something else happens.

"I didn't insult him," Near informs him as they walk.

"Your existence is an insult to him and everyone else on this planet," Mello grumbles. "'Sides, it doesn't matter. Only I'm allowed to try to steal that stupid little albino rat."


End file.
